Ill Aftermath
by Eddy13
Summary: My interpretation of Ron's nightmare at the end of 'Ill Suited'. The one with Kim jumping the shark? Not quite.


With a spring in his step and whistling a jaunty tune, Ron made his way into Bueno Nacho. Things had been going great the past week. Despite the awkwardness that came after misunderstanding Kim's conversation with Monique, and having to crabwalk thirty laps, things had turned out okay. He was now the new Running Back on the football team and he and Kim were still together.

Spotting Kim sitting at their regular booth, Ron walked over to his girlfriend.

"Hey, KP!" he said jubilantly to his GF.

Kim didn't say anything, obvious in deep thought. With a shrug, Ron sat down beside her.

"So, how's my lovely lady doing today?" he asked before leaning in to kiss her on the check…only to blocked with her hand. "Huh?"

"Ron" Kim said slowly. "I've been thinking".

"Yeah?" Ron asked with curiosity.

"And I don't think I can get over what has happened over the week" she said softly. "I'm sorry, but it's over".

Ron's eyes went wide as he felt his entire world shatter around him. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me" Kim said, taking on a rougher tone "It's over. We're through!"

"B-But, KP…"

"Don't you 'KP' me!" Kim shot back at the blond with blazing eyes "After everything you've done, you really think I can just let it slide? First, you eavesdropped on my discussion with Monique while at the same time, thought I'd actually be shallow enough to dump you, then you stole my battlesuit and used it to cheat your way into the football team, followed by nearly getting me killed by Dementor with it, and finally, despite breaking the rules, you still get a comfy spot on the football team! You think I can be around someone like that?"

With each word, Ron felt like his heart was breaking in two. How could Kim say all this? He thought she was proud of him for playing the last game properly.

"K-Kim" he croaked "I know I made a mistake, but don't you think you're overreacting?"

" _Overreacting?_ " Kim screeched, instantly telling Ron he had said the wrong thing.

"Now, Kim, calm down" Ron said soothingly "I mean, this is your best friend for fourteen years you're talking too".

"That's another thing" Kim said sharply "I think it's best not just to terminate our relationship, but our friendship as well. Sorry Ron, but I don't want you around anymore".

Ron's eyes went wide with shock and fear. "N-No! Kim, you don't mean that! Please, give me another chance!"

"Sorry" Kim said without an ounce of sympathy "But my decision is final, and besides, I've already found someone else."

"S-Someone else?" Ron said with a hollow hole in heart.

"Yeah, you heard her" came a smooth, muscular voice "So hit the road, Ron!"

Turning to the source of the voice, Ron was surprised to see his little buddy leap onto the table.

"How you doing my dear?" Rufus said in a suave voice to Kim before taking her hand and lightly kissing it, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Wh-What?" Ron asked in shock before addressing a smitten Kim "Kim, why are you leaving me for him?"

"Because unlike you, Rufus knows how to treat a lady" Kim said without taking her eyes off the rodent she was gently stroking "Isn't that right, my little Ruffie?"

"Yes, my dear" Rufus said to the redhead "In fact, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you". Reaching behind his back, Rufus pulled a black box from out of nowhere and opened it, revealing a beautiful emerald ring inside "Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Ruffie!" Kim gushed "Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes!"

"No" Ron gasped in shock "No! NO! This can't be happening!" Suddenly, he found himself falling down a black pit while watching Kim and Rufus walk to the altar "KIM!"

In a flash, Ron shot up from bed screaming his lungs off for the umpteenth time. In an instant, his mouth was sealed shut by a paw. Turning, Ron saw Rufus on his shoulder, gibbering angrily at being woken up in the middle of the night again.

Ron's eyes narrowed at the mole rat. "I know what you're up to, buddy. And if you think I'm giving her up without a fight, you've got another thing coming!"

With a confused expression over what Ron's nightmare was this time, Rufus watched the boy reach for his phone on his nightstand.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: This is an idea I've had for a long time. Unfortunately, it was during my rough patch in 2008. However, now that I'm a more seasoned writer, I was able to get it out properly. Also, I'd like to mention that my story '** _ **The Legend of Middleton Hollow**_ **' hasn't been getting a lot views. If you all are avoiding it because you're familiar with the way '** _ **The Legend of Sleepy Hollow**_ **' goes, don't be so quick to judge and give it a chance.**


End file.
